Danny Phantom Dani's return
by Animelover2017
Summary: Dani is back in Amity Park and is ready for a sense of family.


Danny Phantom

Dani`s return

As she flew above the streets. She was happy to be back, to Amity Park. It became like a home to her. This young girl was Dani Phantom. A female half-human half-ghost. She had been traveling for a half year. But she was ready for a sense of family.

'I wonder how Danny's doing? I haven't seen him since I helped him and the other ghosts save Earth' Dani thought out loud.

As she approached Fenton Works, she changed to her human form. She ringed the doorbell, and waited fora few seconds. A young boy opened the door, the boy smiled when he saw her.

"Dani! What brings you here? How have you been?" The boy said. Giving me a hug, I hugged him back.

A girl with orange hair came into view. "Danny, who is she? Why does she look like you?" The girl said.

"Hey jazz. I'll explain everything inside." He told her. "Come on in Dani." He said, turning to her. And cocking his arm to her, motioning her to come inside. Once inside, they walked to the living room, where a man and woman were sitting. When they came into view the woman greeted them.

"Hey kids. Oh, Danny who is this?" The woman said. This got the mans attention, who turned his attention to them as well.

"Mom, Dad and Jazz. This is Dani." Danny said

"So why does she look like you Danny?" Jazz said.

"Its a long story. But would you like me to explain." Danny said to them. They all nodded, as they all sat down on the furniture. Danny sighed and took a deep breath.

"She was created by Vlad." Danny said. Dani looked down at her feet, ashamed.

"When Vlad realized that she would do anything for her father, who Dani believed loved her very much. He decided to use her as one of his pawns to finish his project. Calling her Danielle, he sent her on a mission to get me, and tells her that if she did he could use my mid-morph DNA to help stabilize her." Danny said taking a breath.

"He used a girl her age?!" Maddie asked, shocked.

"Yes, can I finish the story. There's still more to tell." Danny said. Again they nodded.

"But he really planned to get my mid-morph DNA to create a better clone and not help be at all." Danny said.

"I really believed he was trying to help me." Dani said, finally speaking up.

"Dani showed up at our house claiming to be our third cousin once removed. I was suspicious and a bit wary but I agreed she could stay as a guest if I talked to my parents first but she ran off. I followed her but ran into and battled one of my clones, getting help from Dani, who revealed to me she was a half-ghost as well." Danny said taking a sip of some drink.

"In order to prevent any further questioning from Danny, I faked exhaustion and disappeared the next morning. Till I reunited with him inside his school." Dani said.

"When I was about to question her we got interrupted by another clone attack, we race after it, only for Dani to turn and attack me. Shortly I realized that she works for Vlad, then she knocked me unconscious allowing Vlad to kidnap me and take me to his lab." Danny said taking another sip of his drink.

"I eavesdropped on Vlad`s conversation with Danny. And after Danny escapes, I confronted Vlad, asking if I'm just another mistake. He lied to me saying I was his greatest creation. He planned to stabilize my imperfect form. He convinced me to attack and capture Danny again. I easily handled that task, Danny refused to fight me because he was afraid I'd melt like the others did. He tried to tell me the truth about Vlad, but I refused to accept the fact, got angry, and knocked him out again." Dani said.

"When I regained consciousness with Vlad and Dani nearby. Vlad orders Dani to overshadow me and force me to transform, but she grows fearful that the extertion will melt her." Danny said.

"Vlad loses his patience, yells at me, announcing that I only exist to serve him. I realized Danny was right and was nothing but a tool to him. I rebel by freeing Danny. We attack Vlad, destroying the primary clone in the process. Which causes a rage of fury from Vlad, who nearly attacks me." Dani said.

"However I use my Ghostly Wail to overcome Vlad. That, combined with Tucker and Sam`s timely rescue, allows her to leave Vlad`s compound with me." Danny said.

"I left Danny shortly afterwards, I pay off my debt later by overshadowing you and Mr. Lancer to get him, Sam, and Tucker out of trouble. I called myself Dani with an I to the three later, promised that we'll meet again and I flied off into the sunset." Dani said pointing to Maddie.

"You overshadowed me?" Maddie said. Dani nodded to her. "Also that was very kind of you Danny. Sparing her life like that." Maddie said to her son.

"Thanks. It would feel wrong to kill a little girl." Danny said. "Now there's still more to tell." Danny added.

"More? What happened after that?" Jack said.

"First Dani you should thank my dad." Danny said.

"Why Danny?" Jasmine said.

"Because without dad`s Ecto-Dejecto, Dani wouldn't even be here." Danny told her.

"You mean that spray was made by your dad. That's what made me stable." Dani said. Danny nodded to her. "Thank you, Mr. Fenton." Dani added, bowing to him.

"Oh, um you're welcome dear." Jack said.

"I later return to Amity Park, slowly starting to fall apart as my genetic makeup was at that time was still unstable. Risking exposure in hopes that Danny would be able to help me maintain a stable form. Vlad planned to destroy me and discover why I lasted longer than the other clones in order to make a perfect clone." Dani said.

"Valerie captures Dani, who, still out of desperation, asks for me, who Valerie still desired to catch. Valerie uses Dani as unassuming bait to find me, and she ultimately knocks both of us unconscious." Danny said.

"While I was being tortured by Valerie, Dani herself is strapped as Vlad`s experiment. In the hopes that he can stabilize her, I desperately try to convince Valerie that Dani isn't evil, and remind her that's she is part human. Valerie initially struggles to face the reality, but at last agrees to help me rescue Dani from Vlad. I used your Ecto-Dejecto to permanently stabilize her." Danny added.

"With a solid form, I leave Amity Park to do my own brand of good." Dani adds.

"And that's the story till now." Danny told them. Taking another long sip of his drink.

"Wow, long story." Jasmine said. "But something we probably needed to know." She said.

"So what are you doing here?" Maddie said to her.

"I've been traveling for about a half year. I wanted to settle down with a family and go to school."Dani said

"Maybe we could adopt her mom." Jazz said.

"Its something me and your father would have to talk about. Till we decide you're welcome to stay in our guest room, Dani." Maddie said.

"Thank you." Dani said, smiling at her. Then the doorbell rang. Jasmine went to open it.

"Oh hi Sam!" Jazz said.

"Hi jazz. Is Danny home?" The girl asked.

"Yes, he's here. Along with a little girl that looks a lot like him. Danny!" Jasmine said.

"Yeah." He poked his head around the corner. "Oh hi Sam. Come on in. I just finished explaining Dani to my family." He said.

"Dani`s here? How is she?" Sam asked.

"I was getting her a drink. We both told them her story." He said. Dani leaves the kitchen with a drink in her hand. Then she notices Sam.

"Hi Sam. How are you?" Dani greeted.

"Good. How are you doing these days? I guess you may not know this, but me and Danny are dating." Sam said.

"No I didn't know that. But congrats you two." Dani said, smiling up at Danny. He was blushing slightly.

"When did you get back to Amity Park? Are you just passing through?" Sam asked.

"Today and no. I was hoping to get a sense of family and maybe go to school. But first I need a place to stay. And with Danny being like me, I thought staying with him might be the best option." Dani said taking a sip of her drink.

"I see. You'll probably need some clothes if you're going to live in Amity Park, regardless of who you stay with." Sam said.

"I havent put that much thought into that. Besides I don't have the money to buy anything." Dani said, frowning slightly.

"I have some clothes I don't wear because there not my style. But they might fit you." Sam said, seeing Danny smile out of the corner of her eye.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Dani said laughing. Sam laughed too.

"By the way Danny why isn't Tucker here yet?" Dani asked.

"You didn't know this either but he became Mayor of Amity Park. The youngest one at that. He's just been busy." Danny said to her.

"He does still like to hang out with us, when he can. Besides its not like we can never see him." Sam added.

"Oh I see. So do you think I'll see him here later? So much has happened here since the last time I was here." Dani said.

"Would you like to see my ghost files on my computer?" Danny asked. "Besides I haven`t updated it since we got you stable."

"Ghost files? What's that? Why haven't you put me in yet?" Dani asked.

"The ghost files is something I made after we saved Earth. It has everything we know about the ghosts we've seen from the ghost zone. The reason I didn't put you in was because at that time you were traveling and I didn't have a current location for you." Danny said. "I made the ghost files to help my parents know which ghosts were bad or good. And how dangerous they were." He said.

"I'm not dangerous. I guess you can put Amity Park as my current location." Dani said.

"Yeah. Tucker helped Danny make it." Sam said." Sam said. "Can I come?" She asked.

"Sure you can come. What about you Jazz you want to come." Danny asked.

"I'll pass this time, but thanks for offering. You and Dani did just tell us her story." Jazz said, smiling at her brother.

"Then let's go upstairs you two." Danny said. They nodded following him up the stairs.

And they walked up the steps to Danny's room. He opened the door for them. Leaning against the wall was a desk with various devices. As Danny logged onto the computer, the girls watched. Once Danny was signed in he opened the ghost files.

"Ok. So gender is female, of course. Hair is white in ghost form and eyes are green in ghost form as well. You should be around 13 right now, right Dani?" Danny said as he typed.

"I think so. I wasn't really sure the exact day I was created." Dani told him.

"It doesn't matter what day you were created. On the files we added an estimate of how old the ghost is." Sam told her.


End file.
